Various devices include technologies for multitouch input, gesture input, etc. As an example, consider a tablet device that includes a touchscreen that may support touch-based gestures for viewing photos where a pinch gesture may resize a photo and a swipe gesture may cause another photo to be presented. In such an example, the gestures allow a user to control two basic functions associated with a particular task, i.e., viewing photos. Various technologies, techniques, etc., described herein pertain to controlling functions associated with parallel tasks, serial tasks, multi-user tasks, etc., for example, which may be part of a workflow or workflows.